A loupe is a small magnification device used to see small details more closely. Unlike a magnifying glass, a loupe does not have an attached handle, and its focusing lens(es) are contained in an opaque cylinder or cone, or fold into an enclosing housing that protects the lens(es) when not in use. Loupes are also called hand lenses.
Loupes are used in a number of industries, notably the jewelry trade, watchmaking, photography, printing, dentistry, education and ophthalmology. Loupes are also used in academia and life sciences, such as geology and biology, as well as by hobbyists for inspecting stamps and coins. Amateur naturalists may also find a hand lens or a loupe a useful tool when looking at or identifying species.
While there are many existing loupe designs, there still exists a need for a removable loupe that is mountable to headwear.